Intoxicating new smells
by Ultravioletlex
Summary: AU! Ok so I decided I wanted to make a a fanfic where Kevin in a vampire! So yah! Vampire!kevin , EDD
1. Chapter 1

...the day was normal...like everyone else's. yah things like this happen to plenty of people yet...he never thought it would happen to HIM...he considered himself a good driver. Stopped when the light was red. Went the speed limit. Yah motorcycles were more dangerous then a regular car but he never thought...maybe that was his down fall. He wasn't thinking. Wasn't as cautiously he should have been. He still remembers the horrible sound his wheels made dodging the drunk driver...or the crunching sound of metal as the bike hit the short concrete wall...or how everything seemed to slow down around him as he flew off the bike.

...snap...black...bright lights...yelling blurs...panicked eyes...black once again...

...PAIN! And lots of it! Poison streaming threw his veins! It burned! He wanted to scream but all he could do is lay there, wherever "there" was...

That was the last day his heart gave a beat.

Kevin sighed as he recalled the fateful day. He thought of this day many times. Thinking of was he COULD have reacted. Kevin scoffed "coulda,shoulda,woulda..." He sighed again "...didn't" he slumped over his balcony that looked over the "beautiful" woods he was so "lucky" to live by. Kevin turned his head slightly to the side seeing the roof of the man who gave his life a second chance. After a moment he went back inside. He felt the first tinge of hunger. He made a mental note to himself to go hunting tonight. It was to early to catch anything. Kevin went down stairs and into his garage. He took a look at his three cherry red motorcycles. A Harley, a Ducati, and a Yamaha. He need to pass time an he felt like walking around town a little so he grabbed the keys to his Yamaha and left. The drive was about 25 mins since his 'creator' insisted he lived as far away from town as possible. How he ended up living right next to him Kevin didn't know. Stephan had a way with words. So Kevin didn't try and think to hard on it. Last time he did that , he rashly went to Stephan and chewed him out for half an hour only to have Stephan talk I him for 5 minutes and turn EVERYTHING around. It all ended with Kevin profusely apologizing for the rest of the night.

Kevin made his way down the long road that lead to the small town. His red cap in his pocket letting the win blow his red bangs around. No, he did not wear a helmet , not like he would die. He scoffed as the town cam into view. 'So small' was all he could think but honestly he didn't mind. He parked by a coffee shop and un-mounted his bike. Putting his key deep in his pocket for safety , Kevin started down the side walk. Not so many here but...SO many smells. Weather it was the smell of pets walking around or the smells of people who had been there. Kevin smelled it all. It just made him crave food faster. He sighed ' I thought coming here would take my mind OFF food. ' he thought and kept walking.

Later Kevin looked at his watch . It was around 6:30pm. He had been walking for about two hours now. He decided that it was late enough to go. He got back on his bike and speed down the street he had to take to get back home...until two moving trucks blocked the road. Kevin growled "what the hell are they doing down here?" He growled as he got off his bike to go yell at them...or eat them...who knew? Kevin saw that one was having trouble turning into the small road. Kevin raised an eyebrow. That road only led to another house. You just couldn't tell because it was pretty isolated by all the trees. Kevin had looked at that house once. No one has lived there in a really long time apparently. It was a beautiful house since it was completely remodeled. All new 'everything'. Yet it was just for 'sale' and apparently no one had the money to bye it...until now that is. Kevin wondered who was moving in. Obviously someone rich. Dd they have a family? If so how many? Ke in was so dazed out that he didn't even notice the trucks got in and were long gone. A pair of head light soon shown on the ginger making him snap back to reality. Kevin saw a nice black Lexus stop right next to him.

Kevin watched as a tall person get out from his car. He couldn't see the man clearly since it had gotten pretty dark. Even the moon hardly provided any light that night. The man spoke "oh my! Did they accidentally leave you behind? I guess they just didn't take notice to your absence. Don't worry! It happens to the best of us!" The man chuckled. His voice was deep but far from as deep as his own. No this voice was a lot smoother. It was the kind of voice that was absolutely perfect for phone sex...not that Kevin would ever tell a stranger that. "Please! Get in and ill give you a ride there!" The man didn't even give Kevin time to respond before he got back in the car as wait for Kevin to do the same. Kevin raised an eyebrow but his curiosity go the better of him. He could come back and get his bike later. The red head shrugged and got in the car. Inside he could see the man just a smidgen better since they were closer. He had black hair that stuck out from under...was that a beanie?

The car ride was silent all the way down the tiny road. The house looked even better at night. With the outside lights the whole thing just seemed to glow. Once parked Kevin stepped out and so did the man. And there he was. The mystery rich man standing right before him. Aside from the black hair he had porcelain pale skin. A vary lean stature nothing like his own which was bulky and defined with muscles,no this was was tall and skinny. The man was no older then 23. Around Kevin's age when he died. They looked around the same height yet Kevin slightly hunched so he appeared shorter then the man who stood with his back straight and tall. The man went to his trunk and got out a box "could you help me with these boxes? Thank you!" He called then started for the front door only to bass by Kevin. Suddenly Kevin's nose filled with a scent that was absolutely intoxicating. His made his head go light but he quickly shrugged it off. Maybe he was hungrier then he thought. He sighed and picked up the other three boxes out of the trunk with ease as went inside fallowing the man up the stairs. Once he found the man it seemed that he was hanging his clothes already. The man chuckled "don't want these to permanently wrinkle...you can just put those by these other two boxes" the man instructed and turned back to the closet.

There it was again! That smell. It left Kevin weak in the knees. Ok! He was really hungry now! Kevin sighed and put the boxes where he was told then looked at the man then spoke to him for the first time "you know...it's kinda dangerous to let complete strangers into the car with you " at this the man froze and his eyes looked over his shoulder "but...but you neede-" Kevin cut him off "and it's also dangerous to assume they work for your movers when...they really don't. Good thing it was a guy like me and not some freak" Kevin mentally scoffed at himself ' your as freaky as it comes Kevin so don't lie to yourself! ' the man visually paled more ,if possible " I uhhh...ummm...I didn't " Kevin shrugged "it's cool dude. I was just heading home when your moving trucks got in my way. That's all."

The man perked back up "wait! So you are one of the people that inhabit the other houses 6 miles down the street? I saw those houses but knew they were taken..." Kevin nodded "yah that's me." He said casually. The man smiled and walked over "we'll I'm glad to meet a fellow neighbor! Hello. My name is Eddward Vincent. I will be your new neighbor" he held out his hand and Kevin looked at him for a moment before nodded "right" he looked at his watch and walked towards the door "look I gotta go. See ya round I guess" Kevin saw the mans or 'Eddwards' hand that had offered a shake now dropped to his side. He saw him sigh and nod "of corse! See you later" Kevin then left. Kevin walked back to his bike then took off. Kevin thought to himself. There was something missing about that dude. He felt as though there was something's even didn't remember about him. Like he stared right at it yet he couldn't remember. Kevin growled as he got back home an parked his bike. A hunt. A good hunt was all he needed and he was gunna get one tonight. He licked his lips and departed from the house with one intent and one intent only.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin fell into a routine of visiting his new neighbors house. Except this wasnt really a friendly visit. More like Kevin would sit outside on a branch and watch Eddward go about his daily life. Yes that could be considered creepy but did Kevin care? No. So he just did it. A week went by with him doing this. Eddward would wake up, take a shower, get dressed in his walk in closet, make then eat breakfast, then he would go down to his basement. Kevin didn't know what was down there. So that only left him to his imagination. What could be down there? What did Edward do all day? He didn't know. Kevin new he could probably find out very easily. And maybe one day he would. But for right now he was content with sitting in observing from afar.

Another week went by. Kevin watching as Eddward did the same things everyday. He was like a schedule in a fucking body! Kevin didn't even know why he watched anymore! He knew exactly what Eddward did and at what time and how he did it...that came out a little dirtier then the ginger thought it would. He shook his head. It was currently Friday night and he was on his branch outside of Edwards house with nothing else better to do. He sighed 'he should be getting to bed soon ' Kevin thought and watched as Eddward disappeared into his bathroom to take Hus night shower. Kevin leaned against the branch and closed his eyes to wait. Eddward usually took hour showers but Kevin didn't mind waiting. Like usual Eddward came out with a rob on then went into his closet. Kevin knew he would come out with either a nice pair of pajamas that probably cost him more then needed or he would just come out in pajama bottoms. Kevins face showed no interest anymore as he knew everything already.

It wasn't until Eddward stepped out of his closet did Kevin's eyes almost pop out of his skull. Was that Eddward Kevin questioned but he knew it was Eddward. That was the same raven black hair. The same pale skin. The same skinny lean structured body. But damn! His clothes completely changed! Instead of his pajamas or even his usual naturally formal wear he had on something that was worn to...to what a club? Where was he going?! He had tight jeans on that ,Kevin hated to admit, framed his ass nicely. A plain blue T-shirt with his hat still on...did he ever take that off? Kevin shook his head trying to stay focused on the question at hand here! Where was Eddward going wearing THOSE clothes... And MOST IMPORTANTLY!... could Kevin come too?

Kevin went from window to window fallowing the other in the watched as the revenett got a snack then went into the garage. kev went to the ground and hid behind a tree to watch as the garage opened to reveal a hot rod! 'Dudes got wheels!' He thought to himself and watched as the black and florescent navy blue charger speed out off the garage. Kevin growled. This was not what was suppose to happen tonight! Thus was not on the schedule! But Kevin found himself fallowing anyways. He didn't even bother getting his own bike. Not like he needed it. It took a while but Eddward finally retched his destination and Kevin was right! It was a club! The deadheads eyes went wide. He couldn't go in there! To many scents! He would go mad for sure! So growled in defeat and just leaned against a wall of a building right acrossed from the club. The music was up so loud you could hear it a mile or five away. What was Eddward doing in a place like this? He seemed so...proper. So...not clubish? Kevin didn't know how to describe it but all he knew was thus was the last thing he expected from the other.

Kevin was getting fed up after the first two hours of waiting. He was getting looks from people that made him less then happy. It was only ten minutes later though when he saw a familiar sock headed make stumble out of the bar. Which Kevin would never admit but it kind of gave him relief... For a second before he realized the other stumbled out with another. Kevin scrunched his brows together and saw the other was a make. But that's not what bothered Kevin. What bothered him was he was quite... TOUCHY towards Eddward. And to say the least, that did NOT sit well with Kevin. One would question exactly WHY it didn't sit well with him and he would even question himself if he weren't so busy watching the two make their way to Edwards car.

Once they finally made it there Eddward slickly pulled the keys from his back pocket and dangled then in front of the bigger more built male making him grin and grab the keys. Kevin watched the sleezball opened the drivers door and get in only to pull the probably 'so drunk I can't remember anything' Eddward onto his lap then shut the door. Kevin hadn't noticed how heated he was until he let out one of the most feral growls he ever made. It surprised even himself. But right now he was to angry to care about anything else but to fallow that car as it speed off.

Of course the car went right to Eddwards home. Kevin didn't know why he still watched as the two got out of the car in front of the house and stumbled to the door only for the mystery guy to push Eddward against the door and they both shared a heated make out session right there as he saw the revenett get the right key. Once he found it the two went inside hiding away from Kevin's view for a second. Kevin went to another window only to discover the curtains closed. Kevin face palmed as he remembered it had been really sunny that day and Eddward wanted to watch a movie so he closed the curtains. Kevin growled and wanted to just bash in the window to see what was going on.

But he didn't need to...cause all to soon the front door opened once again fallowed by a rather loud voice saying "GET OUT!" Kevin watched as Eddward shoved the man outside. He was obviously stronger then he looked not like he could ever take Kevin on but thus other guy probably expect the smaller to have any strength at all and Kevin couldn't blame him. He with thin! Like really thin! But Kevin didn't care because he was having to much fun watching the scene unfolding in front of him. the mystery man stumbled outside as Eddward pushed. The man looked confused as to what he did wrong but Eddward obviously wasent changing his mind. "What the hell dude! What am I gunna do!?" The bigger man yelled and Eddward growled not even turning back but only glancing over his shoulder "you have two legs... Use them!" He snapped back and Kevin could almost FEEL the coldness dripping from the words. It made him grin. But it only made the other man fume "FUCK YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" he said then started to walk away from the house to call a cab.

Kevin snorted 'serves him right for being such a man-whore' he thought then went to the living room windows expecting them to still be shut so he went right up to them so he could hear Eddward only to come face to fave with the dude. Apparently Eddward felt like looking out the window cause now he stood there with a shocked face staring at the redhead out side his window. 'Busted' was all he could think. So he just acted on instinct and ran as fast as he could back home. He felt like a Juvenile again as he stepped into his house and ran his hands threw his fiery hair. He sat on his couch and before himself for being so careless. How didn't he hear Eddward?! Kevin sighed and slumped on his couch. This was not gunna turn out good and Kevin just knew it. ..of course...

...he had KNOWN things before...

...and he was WRONG before. ..


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin was pacing back and forth anxiously. It was morning and believe it or not kevin was kind of worried. From what has taken place last night Kevin had no idea what would happen next. Not like Kevin should be worried. Edward didn't know where he lived, and even if he did not like Kevin would care. So why was he so nervous? Kevin should his head and went upstairs. He changed into a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers. He left his shirt off and cross the hall. "a good workout should calm my nerves" Kevin said to himself and started his warm ups.

kevin was soon hanging upside down with his arms crossed over his bookie chest doing sit ups in that was in the zone when a knock was on his door expressing that someone was visiting. Kevin's I snapped open " oh shit!" Kevin hissed he jumps down. 'He can't know where I live! What the hell?!' Kevin thought as he nervously went downstairs 'cool it keV. You're fine! Just deny! He was probably drunk enough to think it was just in his head! Yah! Totally!' He thought to reassure himself, the redhead took a deep breath to recompose himself then slowly open the door with a "...yes?" once fully opened cancel none other than... Stephan. "Oh its just you" he said and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Stephan smiled and let himself in "yah...what? Expecting someone stephan smirked at Kevin making the ginger rub the back of his neck nervously "...naw...just you know...didn't know you were coming over, that all" Kevin looked to the side. Stephan nodded a little "uh huh...OK yah. Sorry for bargain in man." Kevin shrugged "its cool dude. No worries." Stephan smiled and went into the kitchen making Kevin fallow him "imma get a drink OK? You did stock up a couple days ago right?" Stephan questioned "yah I did" Kevin sat at his dinning room table.

Soon the other came in with two glasses (yah OK so I'm pretty sure by this time we all know their drinking blood...yah?...OK just wanted to make sure no one was left confused) Kevin took one glass and took a drink "...so" Stephen started "...who was to drunk to remember anything?" He asked suddenly. Kevin almost chocked "wha?...dude I don't know what your talking about!" Kevin said all to quickly. Stephan snorted " Kev! I could hear you freaking out from all the way up stairs! Who are you trying to kid?!" He laughed and the ginger rolled his eyes. His friend continued "..anyways. Dude you have plans tonight?" Kevin glanced at him then shrugged "naw man,why? Going hunting?" The other shook his head "no. I'm already stocked full. But u was wondering if you could coke over tonight. I'm having to cook for a dude. You know how I work at the collage over here? Well the guy made a pretty generous donation to our science studies and I want to thank him with dinner and some drinks". Kevin rolled his eyes "dude we don't eat 'dinner' " Stephan shrugged "I know. But he dose and I already invited him. And it would be really weird if it were just the two of us. Or worse! What if he brings Hus girlfriend and IM the one stuck alone. Kevin come one man! Do me thus solid. Please?" The red head was skeptical "I don't know man. I was kinda saving today for working out." The brunette gave him an unimpressed look "Kev. For one you lituraly have all the time in the world to work out. Second you don't even need it! Your alright dude! Plus its not until tonight so you have all day to work out. What? Its I ike only 11:30. You can get a good 7 hours of work outs in. Take a shower and be there on time!" Kevin groaned and looked at the other once more before narrowing his eyes "...fine. I'll do it. But remember dude. You owe me one. " he smirked and Stephan fist bumped him "awesome sauce dude! I do owe you! Alright well I need to go look up some fancy recipes! The dudes like a C.E.O. of some major world wide company. I want to impress! " he laughed then waved and in the blink of an eye, was fine without a trace.

The ginger chuckled and shook his head 'C.E.O. huh? Guess I'll have to wear something nice." Kevin made his way back up stairs back to Hus work out room. He went over to a touch pad on the wall and turned on his music with it. piano keys filled the air as the song started until the beat came "...you can be the greatest. You can be the best~" Kevin sang along as he continued his work out. He loved this song. For one it was great excersize music, got you motivated. Second it really touched Kevin. It was moments like this that made Kevin look back and realize that even when he was 'alive' he wasn't really living" . he had no goals. He had no motives. He was just...there. Now not only dose he have another chance at life...but he has another chance to actually live it make something of himself "you could be the hero. You could get the gold. Breaking at the records that thought never could be broke~" Kevin smiled l. That was his favorite line. Cause that's what he was gunna do. The red head knew he would never be in a record book cause now of days he could pass up up any world record a hundred tikes over with no problem. But that didn't mean he would ever stop pushing himself. He was determined to find out how far his body could go...then go a mile more. Kevin was pumped to say the least. Which only made him increase the difficuly of the work out. Which he had no problem with. This was one if the Best work outs he's had in a while. So good that any thoughts he had just slipped away. Time started to pass by without him even noticing. It wasn't until he got a phone call did he family realize how dark out it had gotten.

He took off his leather gloves and picked up the phone "hello?" "Where are you!? Its 7:15! You were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago! Hurry you ass!" And as fast as he started yelling, Stephan hung up the phone just as quickly leaving no room for argument. "Damn...did I forget that quickly?" Kevin quickly rushed down stairs to his room , to his bathroom. He stripped to take a quick shower 'nothing wring with smelling good' he thought as he washed his fiery hair. After he was done he rapped a towel around his waist and went to his walk in closet. He sighed " OK so something nice...but not formal" the ginger settled for a white tee and a green button up left unbuttoned. Sleave rolled up. A nice oaur of dark blue jeans and nice shoes to match. And of course his signature red baseball cap. He grabbed his phone and keys , leaving the house after he locked it. Kevin decided not to take his bike. It would be unnecessary. Stephan just lived a few hundred feet away plus it would be faster running there anyways. He was in front of the door in seconds ringung the door bell to seem polite. Stephan would kill him if he did anything to no impress his 'guest' and he could tell this was important to his friend so he would be nice. Or you know...as nice as he could be. With Kevin there were no much as he hated to admit it...he had some... Anger issues that Stephan said he needed to 'work on'. But what the hell? No ones perfect right? Kevin was soon greeted at the door by his one and only friend. "Your super late." The other said making Kevin scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Yah I'm really sorry man. Time slipped away from me." Kevin chuckled and the other rolled his eyes "whatever. The guest is in the living room. I suggest you go introduce yourself while I get his drink...and when u say 'suggest' I mean you better be nice or I will kill you and feed you to the wolfs!" He whispered harshly making kevu gulp. He stepped back letting Kevin inside "you got it dude" Kevin smiled and made his way to the living room. He took a deep breath before stepping into the said room only to have the most intoxicating smell hit his nostrils making Hus knees almost buckle. His own eyes immediately locked with DEEP cyan colored ones and all Kevin could think was 'OH HELL NO!'


	4. Chapter 4

The ginger looked left then right to see if this was some kind of joke but When he looked back in front of him he minutes of smiling face. he didn't know how long he said there like that but it was enough time for Stephan to go down to the wine cellar to get some nice red wine and bring it back nudge to Kevin bring him back to reality "Kevin. This is edward Vincent. CEO of D.D Industries." Kevin didnEddward what to do but it's not like he had any time to because edward grand and stood up. "...so your name is Kevin. Hmmm...its nice. Suits you." Edd said and Kevin could have SWORN he heard a hint of smugness in his voice, but he just shrugged it off.

He nodded "yes Kevin. Kevin Barr." Eddward smiled more and held out Hus hand and this time Kevin had no choice but to shake it "well its nice to 'formally' meet you." Stephan looked between the two "wait...you two have met before?" He asked curiously. Eddward nodded "indeed. He shortly assisted me in carrying a few boxes into my house. Quite the gentleman really" stephan looked at Kevin and back at Eddward "wine?" The ravenette nodded "that would be you" he said as he was handed a beverage. Kevin sat down a crossed from the CEO and sat back to finally take in the 'guests' appearance. He was wearing slacks,dress shoes, a white button up with a navy tie. He looked nice,though Kevin silently wished he had those tight pants from the other night on. "I hope you don't mind Kev but food has already been served and eaten" Stephan spoke and Kevin shook his head "naw dude. Its fine,I already ate.". His friend nodded "OK well ill just go get you a drink then. I'll be right back. If you will esxuse me" Eddward nodded and watched the other leave the room.

Right when Stephan was out of sight, eddward looked at Kevin and it was as if the rooms atmosphere changed completely. "So Mr. Barr... How was your day?" He asked calmly. Kevin eyed him for a moment "it was fine. This was my work out day. He explained making the nodded nod in understanding. "Oh so you like working out? As you can probably see, I am not one for physical activities to increase muscle mass but I do commend you. So would you count 'working out' as one of your hobby's?" Edd asked. Kevin looked him in the eye and suddenly the memories for last nights events decided to invade his mind. Those touchy hands, that mouth that made those beautiful sounds that wear very desirable,... And those eyes. Those deep blue ocean eyes that anyone would fall over for. Kevin wanted to know how it felt to be on the receiving side of all that. Kevin tried to play it cool, he shrugged "I guess you could say that". The smaller nodded "any other hobby's?"

Kevin found himself letting out a sigh of relief and started to relax.'maybe he really doesn't remember last night' he thought to himself which brought a bigger eave of relief throw him. Edd spoke again "...such as...oh I don't know , bird watching? I'm sure there are beautiful bird out here. Art gazing? With all this beautiful landscapes there must be an amazing artist in town. Watching TV? Anything really? Anything that involves observing something...or someone?... From afar?"

And there it was

Kevin's eyes slightly widened. He gulped " really" he said as calm as he could. The other nodded "...I see. Oh look. Your drink is here." Kevin barely noticed. Just one thing was on his mind at the moment and that was 'oh crap! He knows!'. Stephan handed Kevin the drink "alright" he glanced at the two "getting to be acquainted with each other?". Kevin didn't pull his gaze away from Eddward as the ravenette answered "why yes. Kevin barr seems to be quite the interesting character. In just the short time you were gone he has told me that he works at that bike shops on shilo st. Also he lives just half a block from here..." Stephan gave a weird look knowing Kevin would not tell him any of that. So how did he know?

Eddward continued "used to live in a town a few hours from here by the name of peach creek...high school football star...not that great academically...every bit the typical jock." The smile on Edwards lips faded right when the words left Hi s mouth. Hisnnow icey cold gaze never leaving Kevin's now speechless face.

Stephan gulped as he bit Hus lip nervously not really knowing what to do. All he knew was that thus was very bad!

Eddward ever so slightly leaned forward an inch "although I have yet to find out one thing for sure". Kevin suddenly found his voice and spoke "and that would be?" Edd smirked. That smirk sent shivers down the red heads spine. He didnt know if it was fron nerves or from excitement "...do you like motorcycles ?" The brainiac asked smoothly. Kevin tried to act 'not-so-stiff' so he just shrugged his shoulder "yah...sure...why?" Edd grinned "oh no reason really...but...while we are on the subject. Did you know that an average of 4,000 people DIE in a motorcycle accident each year. A nice out are a hit and run but no one really can tell in the end...what a terrifying number isent it ?"

And that's when the whole room went rigid. All Stephan wanted to do was leave but he couldn't because Kevin looked ready to tear Edd limb from limb. So he just didn't move a muscle. Kevin on the other hand looked just completely stiff. Hus muscles were flexed as if he were an animal ready to pounce. Eddward how ever looked complete ly unaffected and not to mention unimpressed by him. "Am I making you uncomfortable ?... Hmm. Strange if you ask me. A very famous man once said 'treat others how you want to be treated' and I only assumed you fallowed that kind of logic as well...let me make thus perfectly clear ... I am not a man to be messed with. So I suggest whatever it is you 'THINK' your doing... Take a step back. Or else you will fund yourself regretting not taking my advice... Understood?"

Kevin growled and stood up " is that a threat?!" Eddward snorted and stood as well "mind my cliche but no. It is a 'promise'! Cross me again and I will have you limbs torn apart and tossed into a fire leaving no evidence! Cross me again and I assure you will regret it! And when I'm done with you...NO ONE, not even your best friend will even THINK to remember your NAME!... so listen closely as u spell it out for you. Use that Brain of yours...that's if you have one,...my 'life' is none of your business... So unless your part if 'it'...stay away. Simple challenge really."

Eddward turned and went up to Stephan who was still in shock, and smiled. As if all the coldness and dark looks were never there and here again was the sweet new innocent neighbor the two had thought him to be."that k you SO much for the amazing dinner Stephan. I really hope we can do this again sometime. But I must take my leave now. Goodbye." He started to the door but stopped by Kevin again. "Goodbye ." Kevin narrowed his jade eyes "goodbye ... We'll see each other again...real soon."

Eddward smirked "I wouldn't hold your breath for that" the with those last words he was gone out the door. Leaving a very confusingly hot and bothered, smirking Kevin.

I know! I KNOW! IM A BITCH! IM AM SOOOOO SORRY THUS TOOK SO LONG! it was like everything in the world decided "hey! Let's do everything in our power to stop her from updating ANY of her story's!" Everything just got crazy and well...you get it xp but hey! I'm back and I already have another chapter of thus written up! And for those who are reading my other fanfic "lingering eyes" I'm close to finishing writing out the next chapter if that too! Then I have to type it and read over it! Speaking of reading over! I tried to get all the kinks out of this but just in case! I am SO SORRY for any mistakes I make! I really am! And I'm sorry the chapter is so short :( but like I said I have another chapter already ready and I'll be tying it out soon! So please do not worry! I'm still here! Alright! Vex OUT BITCHES! X3 LOVE U GUYS!

P.S. yes! I read everyreview and it helps alot more then you think! That k you all!


End file.
